This invention comprises a process involving certain chemicals which are pressed into tablets. When these tablets area added to a solution containing formaldehyde and/or glutaraldehyde they rapidly cause yellow color to develop in the solution. The amount of yellow color developed is an indication of the amount of formaldehyde and/or glutaraldehyde present in the solution. The process is used to detect these aldehydes in the environment in order to help protect living systems therefrom.
The major uses for the formaldehyde test kit according to the invention are at the bed side of patients in hemodialysis centers throughout the United States. Many of the artificial kidneys (hemodialysis units) used in these centers are sterilized with formaldehyde solutions. The formaldehyde must be removed before the artificial kidneys are used for human dialysis. The major test system used for formaldehyde in these centers is the CLINITEST (trademark of Ames Laboratory), which is designed as a test for glucose and is not sensitive enough to meet the needs of the hemodialysis centers. In addition glucose is a necessary ingredient of hemodialysis solution, thus two dangers are involved, namely: formaldehyde toxicity; and the re-establishment of glucose in the hemodialysis unit after the formaldehyde is washed out and tested by the CLINITEST.
The formaldehyde test according to the invention does not detect glucose, thus the hemodialysis unit can be cleansed from its formaldehyde content using glucose containing hemodialysis solution. When the formaldehyde content as shown by using the invention is washed from the artificial kidney, it is safe for patient care without fear of inadequate amounts of glucose or excess formaldehyde amounts.
The formaldehyde detection kit and processes according to the invention utilize three tablets which are added to one ml of test (suspected formaldehyde or glutaraldehyde containing) solution. The tablets are numbered 1, 2, and 3. Tablets numbers 1 and 2 are partially dissolved in the test solution. Tablet number 3 is then added and the solution mixed thoroughly, following which the solution heats up and effervesces. After this reaction, if formaldehyde and/or glutaraldehyde are present, the solution turns yellow and is slightly cloudy. The amount of yellow color in the solution is compared to a color chart which correlates with the amount of formaldehyde present in the solution to determine actual formaldehyde content.
The most frequently used test for formaldehyde quantitation is a method described by Nash which utilizes ammonium acetate and 2, 4-pentanedione (acetylacetone). This Hantzch reaction requires a 30 minute reaction time in a hot water bath maintained at 65.degree.-70.degree. C., and is represented below. ##STR1## The Nash method is slow and requires laboratory equipment which is cumbersome and not readily adaptable to the bedside of a patient. In contrast to Nash, the formaldehyde detection and quantitation kit and method according to the invention are sensitive, rapid, require no laboratory equipment, and are utilizable in the presence of glucose.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a sensitive, rapid, versatile, and simple test, and kit for performing the test, for formaldehyde and/or glutaraldehyde. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.